Palmon (Adventure)
|partner=Mimi Tachikawa |fresh=Yuramon |in-training=Tanemon |rookie='Palmon' |champion=Togemon |ultimate=Lillymon |mega=Rosemon }} Palmon is a from the ese Digimon that comprises , , toys, , and other media. "Palmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Palmon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. This Palmon is the partner of Mimi Tachikawa, and also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., and their related movies. Appearance Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back. Description first digivolved to Palmon to protect Mimi from Kuwagamon. She later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she and Mimi have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Mimi appreciate what she has and to deal with what life gave her. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of , on August 3, she digivolved to Lillymon when Mimi shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lillymon became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and . After and were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Mimi again—because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Mimi, apologizing and waving goodbye. One year after their adventure, Mimi and Palmon were reunited, only that Mimi gave up her Crests power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Yolei Inoue, and Mimi were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She and Mimi introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Michael and his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of , restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against . Her final appearance was in a joke ending for "Armor Evolution to the Unknown". Palmon uses the Digi-Egg of Sincerity to become "CheerGirlmon" exclaiming a cheer "L-O-V-E LOVELY LOVELY MIMI". Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. Other Forms The name "Palmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Palmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Palmon has to disguise at one point to avoid being recognized by a Nanimon. She puts on a wig and calls herself ReggaePalmon and succeeds in fooling him. Palmon also assumes CheerGalmon as a joke form in Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Allies Category:Protagonists